


breathe,

by ackermanx



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: he touches you, like a prayer for which no words exist, and you feel yourheart taking root in your body, like you’ve discovered something youdon’t even have a name for.-richard siken





	breathe,

**Author's Note:**

> me, actively projecting into my characters: what do you mean this isn't how I'm supposed to write

what.

have.

you

_done?_

what have you done - ? (you stole, you ripped the wings off of the backs of your fellow primarchs) what have you done - ? (you came a centimeter from destroying everything, everything) what have you -

done

to deserve such treatment?

breathe.

breathe, and feel.

don't look up, don't open your eyes, because if this is a dream - if this is an illusion you don't want to know, don't want to wake up.

feel his hands, gentle as ever, holding you together. feel his arms, strong enough to carry the world on his shoulder, but they encircle you as if you were his world, they make you feel / _important._  feel his fingers ghosting over your skin, tracing every part of your body, as if he were worshipping you,

as if you were worthy of worship.

"sandalphon," you can hear him whisper, almost inaudible, and you have to force yourself to be impassive.

you can't -

can't let him in. he doesn't know what he's doing. you deserve to be yelled at, he should be yelling at you, why does he have nothing but love in his voice?

"sandalphon," he says again, almost pleading.

what does he want? he already has all of you - your loyalty, your soul, your heart -

you open your eyes

(he's real, a blinding figure in front of you, six wings curled, creating a world just for the two of you)

let him in

 

  
you were never great at denying him whatever he wanted, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on Twitter @axlotlols I'm constantly crying over gbf


End file.
